Unmanifested Leliel
Unmanifested Leliel is the most powerful form of Leliel and is the only type of Leliel that does not have any alternate reality self. Instead of eating or absorbing Universes, it devours Hyperverses from the inside out and is bound to do that on every hyperverse ever imaginable. Its true form cannot be grasped hence the image provided seems to glitch or error out in and out of existence, it cannot be defeated even against the likes of Comet Himself and puts Unmanif̵̨̡͓̣̬͉͛͜ested Leliel above Comet but below Omni Tier. Due to the anomalous nature of Leliel, the further yoṷ̸̩̀̈́͑̿͘ read this article the worse it gets ̶̛̭̪͓́̈̓̎̍̽͛̆͒̕ (Glitch text will not be applied in Powers & Abilities Power̵̢̦̯̮̫̭̘̩̗̳̜̻̦͓͓͙̦͙͔̖̟͎̦̻͈̳̜̦̦̤̈̔͒͛͑̏̿̎̉̓̕͜s and ̵̧̧̨͚͍̫͓̲̹̞̳̳̪̹̪͈͓̻͚̟̦̃͘Stats Ti̶e̸r̶: Massi̶̯̅v̷̻̈́e̶̲̓l̵͎̊ÿ̸̗́ ̵̧̧̨͚͍̫͓̲̹̞̳̳̪̹̪͈͓̻͚̟̦̃͘'Be̸y̵ond the Concept of Tĭ̷̯ȩ̷̋r̵͇̍s̴͍̀' N̴a̷m̸e̶:̴ L̸e̴l̵i̴e̶l̸,̸ ̵̮͋'̴A̸n̴g̴e̶l̵' ̷̺̕'̵o̷f̷ ̶t̴h̸e̵ ̸I̵n̵f̵i̷n̸i̴t̷e̴ ̷N̷i̶g̴h̷t̸' ̴̫̒̍̔̅͜ O̸̜͐r̶͎͠i̷̙̓g̴͎̏i̷̦͛n̸͎͂: N̶̻͓͉̱͕̏̋̚G̸̗̱̯͖̙͙̹̤͐̄̾E̵̩̗̱̖͚̜̜̮̍̌̿͂̋ '█ █ '''Gen̸̢̘̪̬̫̜̜̝͖͔̹͕̪̖̗̊͊́́̈́͐der̸̢̧̩̞̟̮̩̉̈̆́͗̉̒͝: '''G̷̹̜̅e̵͔͒̾n̸̥̫̊ ̴̬̆̇e̷̢͓͛r̶͈͆͑ľ̶̻è̸̗̒ ̵͕͈͆̄s̷̥̹͋̈́ █ █ █████ █ ██ █ ██ '''Ag̵̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̛̯̝͍͉̥͚̠͓̝̱̝͚̣̪̱̩͚̖͚̪̖̬͓̣͙̦̻̰̜͚̯̫̺̘͖̈̌̑̓͂̈́̒̇͂̍̊̉͑̆͛̇̐͆̈́̔̾̒̕͝͝ͅͅͅe: Beyo̴̠̖͕̳̤̯͓̝̬͈̞̠̰̭͇͚̹̜̱͙̼͂͗͂͒̓͒̍̆͊͗̑̈́̉̆͘̕̚͝ͅnd the co̴̠̖͕̳̤̯͓̝̬͈̞̠̰̭͇͚̹̜̱͙̼͂͗͂͒̓͒̍̆͊͗̑̈́̉̆͘̕̚͝ͅncept o̴̠̖͕̳̤̯͓̝̬͈̞̠̰̭͇͚̹̜̱͙̼͂͗͂͒̓͒̍̆͊͗̑̈́̉̆͘̕̚͝ͅf Ag̵̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̛̯̝͍͉̥͚̠͓̝̱̝͚̣̪̱̩͚̖͚̪̖̬͓̣͙̦̻̰̜͚̯̫̺̘͖̈̌̑̓͂̈́̒̇͂̍̊̉͑̆͛̇̐͆̈́̔̾̒̕͝͝ͅͅͅe and Ț̴̛̙̻̮̬̘͛̓̅͂̆́̔̐̚̕͘ȋ̷̧̧̧̪̥͙̠̘͉̙̭̲̮̗̦̼͖͚̭̹̥͖̼͚͖̞̳͔̒̀͒̅̏̅͋̈̇̀́̐͐͂̈̐͘̚͝m̴̲͉̭̻̽̋̈́̀̒̃͌̎͘̚͘͝è̷͙̩̆̑͊̓̔͛͐̈́ '██ █ █ ̶̧͇̖̓͛̊͛̃́̽́̎͒̆͊̎̌̋̽̚̕̚ █ ██ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ ███ █ ̶̧͇̖̓͛̊͛̃́̽́̎͒̆͊̎̌̋̽̚̕̚ ███ █ █ █ ███ █ ███ █'''lass█'ca'██on: ██kn'ow'n̴̡̨̡̡̼̝̲̖̘̜̦̲͖͇̥̣̦̲̦̠̦̯͕͍̻̤̊͆̇͗̄̓̌̀̽̋̊̊̿̇̎̋̾̔̉̌̂̀͘̕͜͝͠͝͠ ██ ██ ███ █ ██ █ █ ̸̝̰̰̅̈́͗̂ͅ ████ █ ███ ██ ██ ̸̝̰̰̅̈́͗̂ͅ █ █ Powers and Abilities: All powers from the previous incarnation of Leliel but upgraded to an infinite fold, Absolute Collapse, Soul Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Self Origin, The Sheer Destruction of concepts whether natural, synthetic, or the concept of concepts itself and being immune against it, Absolute Hyperverse Collapse, Meta-Concept Destruction, Meta Power Mimicry, Meta Power Negation, Negation to the Higher Absolute Infinity, Immunity to the concept of being sent into Nonexistence, Death and similar, Absolute Immunity to Time Paradoxes and other similar attacks or techniques, Definition Destruction, Duality Destruction, Transcendence Destruction, Acasuality Destruction, Casuality Destruction, Absolute Irreversible Destruction, Being the Inevitable, Through Sheer force can pretty much destroy anything and everything no matter, what, it does not matter if said thing should not be destroyed or cannot be destroyed because in the end it will be destroyed even the concept of destruction. '''██ ████████ █ █████████ █ ██ █ ███████████ █ ██████ ██ ███ ██ ██████████████████████████ █ ██████████████████ ███████ █ ███████ '''Attac█ Po█████: Impo██ble to ██████ ████████████ ████ █ ███████████ ██████ ██ ██ S'''████:Impo█████ to de████ ███████████████ █████████ ███ ████████████ ██ ████ ███iking '''Po███cy: S██e as █P ██████████████████████ ████████████████████ ████ L██████ St███gth: ██m█ a█ ██ ███████████ █████████████████████████████████ ''-ARTICLE TRULY CORRUPTED BEYOND THIS POINT-'' IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT ALL OTHER STATS ARE BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF STATS OR BEING IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE. THE DAMAGE OF THIS ARTICLE IS IRREVERSIBLE AND ANY ATTEMPTS OF RECREATING THE ARTICLE IS PROVEN TO BE USELESS AS THE CORRUPTION WILL JUST SPREAD TO THAT ARTICLE THE MOMENT THE SUMMARY HAS BEEN COMPLETED. '' ''WE ARE TRULY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE *tbh i was just lazy to do the gradual corruption of the article so yeah. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Corrupted Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Meme Destruction Category:Tier Destruction Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Can Destroy anything and everything Category:Fuck your everything Category:Irreversible Destruction Category:Verse Soloer Category:Hyperverse Destroyers Category:Multiverse Destroyers Category:Universe Destroyer